Family Matters
by Mtbfischer1
Summary: Takes place where season 2 left off. Evil-Gramps is after the floating sword and kidnaps Mike.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda Pov

I starred into his eyes for what felt like ages. Owen was being weird though. Before I could turn back to look at him, Mike trailed to his locker.

I caught one more glance of him before me and Owen strolled off. I started thinking about when he asked me to dance. I remembered the feeling

I got when he said it. My brain must have gone into a lot of detail because I ran into the school door. Owen almost died from laughter. Owen

walked me back to my house. " Try not to run into anything else." Owen joked. I shot my tongue out at him like a kindergardener. I headed up to

my room but was interrupted by my mom. "Were you hanging out with Mike and Owen? She asked. "Yep." I didn't want to ask mike to my house

with my parents home and I didn't want to sit there and daydream about him all day, plus martin was out of town till thrusday so I called to see if

I could hang out. It went straight to voicemail. I tried calling again but it went to voicemail again. "He always has his phone." I thought aloud. I

didn't want to just barge into his house, so I called again. Voicemail. I tried texting him and waited 20 minutes. Still nothing. I walked over to his

house, not just because I wanted to see him, but because I was worried about him. I got to his door and knocked. I repeated it twice and finally

just decided to use the spare key. I dropped it back in the planter and locked the door behind me. I called his name but got nothing. I checked the

living room. Nope. Scanned the kitchen. No. I called his name once more with no results. I went up to his room and searched for him. Still

nothing. I opened up the dojo and walked around looking for him. Yamato came around the corner wearing a tie on his head. "Have you seen

Mike? I cant find him anywhere!" "No, but have you seen my moonwalk, check it!" Yama demonstrated. "Yeah, thats great, but I cant find him

and he wont return any of my calls or text me back!" "Is somebody getting all clingy to her "friend"?" Yama teased. I kneed him in his robo-junk

and rushed over to a wedgied Quentin. "Have you seen Mike?" "No, I thought he was with you and Owen." He said. "Yeah, but he was going to

meet with me!" "OOOOOH, somebody got a boyfriend?" Q joked. I wasn't getting anywhere with them so I called Owen: "What up sistah?" he

opened. "Have you seen Mike?" "Nah, why, somebody got a boyfriend?!" He teased. "Shut up, he's not at the house and he wont return my calls

or texts!" "No, I haven't seen him since we left. You'll see him tomorrow anyways" He said. "Okay, later." I hung up and headed back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike Pov

I woke dazed and tired. When my vision went back to normal I noticed a figure in a dark spot. I tried to get up, but something wouldn't let me. "I

think you'll find it hard to get out of that." the man said. I searched for my shirukens. "Looking for something?"He asked. "What Do you want?!"

He stepped out from the shade. "I think you know what I want." he said. It was evil-gramps. "Your never getting the floating sword!" "Oh, I will,

you already know that though, so all I need to know is where it is. Thats where you come in. Talk!" He demanded. "I'll never tell you!" He pulled

out a pair of brass knuckles. "So, the sword."He said calmly. "Screw You!" My face was met with a painful metal punch. As I was recovering from

the pain he took out a wooden bat. "I really admire the bat, its fun to watch them squirm and struggle before the pain hits. Now, the sword. You

know that you can't avoid it, all I need is the location and I'll end you as quickly as you want, you even get to choose how!"He explained. "You

need a lousy sword to complete yourself, Pathetic!" I immediately regretted saying that. All I could see was the broken bat and a puddle of red

fluid. I was numb all over. "Unfortunately they are very undependable." The sight I saw next was horrifying. He held a huge hammer in front of

me. "The Sword!" He shouted. "Never!" Scared out of my mind, he did exactly what I feared he would do. He took a big step back and brutally

connected the hammer with my nose. I couldn't see for what felt like hours, The first thing I noticed was that I was on the ground laying in my

own blood."The easier you comply, the quicker your death will be. You choose, painful or quick." He revealed his knife. "I'll Give you a little while to

remember where the sword is." He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda Pov

I jerked awake from the sound of my alarm. I shut it off and headed to the shower. I put on a tank top, a plaid flannel, and a green skirt mike said

he really liked. I fluffed my hair with Mike's opinion in mind. I grabbed my bag and headed off to school. I sat with Owen in biology and waited for

mike to walk in. It didn't happen till the last class of the day: Calculus. He was limping and had blood stains all over his clothes. His hair was

stained with what looked like red liquid. He came down my row and tried to sit next to me but collapsed before he could sit down. I immediately

rushed to his side. I wasn't focused on anything but him. Before I could figure out what was happening we were outside and the paramedics took

him into the ambulance. Before they could stop me I jumped in the ambulance. They were doing all sorts of tests on him, and all I could do was

hold his hand. Before I could protest, someone took me away from him. They put him in a room where I couldn't see what they were doing to

him. Suddenly I realized it was Owen. I tried to fight back but he wouldn't let me go. I settled down. Owen was keeping me calm when they finally

sent one of the nurses to tell us what happened. We both stood up, nervous and scared. "He isn't doing very well." she said. "Whats wrong with

him?!" "It's better left unsaid. We need to keep him here." She explained. I couldn't say anything. I tried to hold back the tears but they wouldn't

stay inside me. I hated thinking of what could have happened to mike but my mind kept forcing me to think about him. I tried to avoid the pain

but no matter what I thought about, it reminded me of mike, adding more pain than before. I tried to sit down in the chair but I missed and

landed on the carpet. "Okay, when can we visit?" Owen asked. Suddenly I was very interested. I stood up as soon as I heard those words.

"Tomorrow at 5pm." She told us. I cursed inside my head and made a dash for the window to mike's room. Owen grabbed me and held me back. I

tried to shake him off. "Okay, come on Amanda." Owen said. "No!. I want to be with mike!" "No, he needs to recover and get his rest." she said. "I

need to be with him! Please let me be with him!" My face chose to tear up. "Okay, you can be in the room with him but do not disturb him!" She

said. Thats all I needed to hear. I ran into the room. I looked at mike and saw how hurt he was. I wanted to get revenge on whoever did this, but

being with mike was more important right now. Owen left around 11:00 pm, but I stayed with him. I wasn't supposed to, but I moved the chair

closer to his bed, and held his hand.

I jolted awake. I looked over and saw Mike shaking uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda Pov

I jolted awake. I looked over and saw Mike shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were rolled back inside his head.

I was probably being selfish but I didnt call for the nurses. I tried calming him down by rubbing his arm. "No" He shouted.

I rubbed his shoulder and tried talking to him. "It's okay mike, i'm here. Your fine". "No! Stop! Stop it!" he screamed.

"Mike, it's me amanda! Your alright! Calm Down!". "Amanda!" he cried. "Mike, i'm right here! Snap out of it!".

His eyes rolled back and he stopped shaking. He was sweating and struggling to catch his breath. "Mike, it's okay. I'm here! Breathe!".

I continued rubbing his shoulder. It looked like he was about to say something. I made sure that I heard him. "I like your skirt.". he whispered.

My heart dropped and tears started shedding from my eyes. I went to wipe them away but mike beat me to it. I connected my lips to his.

He was tense. I couldn't help but feel this was wrong. I pulled my lips away and turned around in shame.

I tried leaving but his hand pulled mine back towards his bed.

With surprising strength he pulled me on top of him and took control of my lips with his. I could tell he was relaxed now and so was I.

I let my mouth release from his and nestled my head in the crook of his neck. I fell asleep feeling safe and comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda Pov

When I woke up, I crawled out of his bed so he could get his rest. I had Owen pick me up for school. Martin was coming home from patrol in new jersey and we hadn't told him about mike yet. I just tried to focus on school but my mind was still thinking about him. It was the longest day of school ever! Me and Owen went back to the hospital to see mike. Martin met us there. He seemed happy to see us. Martin held off on the questioning but even I wanted to know what happened to him. When the others left I stuck around and hung out with mike. "So, hows my little mikey poo?". I kicked myself mentally for how stupid it must have sounded. "Alot better now, my little mckay!". he laughed. When we were done acting like flirty fifth graders, the nurses came in. "It looks like mike has made a large step towards being healthy again, so I think its safe to let him out early. And its not hard to guess that he'll be in good hands." I knew she was talking about me. I smiled at mike and helped him into the wheelchair. I drove him home but it was late and I didn't want to leave him alone, and I didn't want to be alone either. "Could I stay here tonight?". Mr. Fukanaga approved. I carried my sleeping drugged angel upstairs and tucked him into bed. I didn't want to sleep in his bed with martin in the house, so I pulled up a chair and got comfy by his side. I held his hand and started to doze off. I was about to fall asleep when I heard him whisper: "Will you be my girlfriend?". I climbed into his bed and whispered to him: "You'd make me the happiest girl alive!".


	6. Chapter 6

Mike Pov

My life was finally back to normal. Not to mention I was with the girl of my dreams. I had a crap-ton of missing assignments, but so did Amanda. I wasn't up to date with my schoolwork so I just googled the answers and "pulled and all-nighter studying with Amanda." We definitely didn't want marty driving us to school so we had owen pick us up. I got numerous greetings throughout the day but I was just looking forward to going out on patrol. The end of school finally came and me and Amanda deceided to walk home. I held her hand until I got to the door and shut the door behind us. We headed down to the dojo and Owen met us there shortly after. We trained awhile with holo-gramps. I finished up my homework while Owen and Amanda finished getting pounded by Yamato. "Yo mart-man."Owen said. "Hi Owen." he sighed. "Whats wrong dad?" "A ninja broke into the museum." he sounded concerned. 'The Ishina!' I thought. "Well, good luck." "Thanks." he sighed. We all looked at each other and knew what to do. We rushed to the dojo and started to suit up. "Mike,let us handle this one. You need to rest!" Amanda said. "Come on, I can take him!" "Nah man, get your beauty sleep, you need it!" he teased. "No, I'm fine!" "Mike, stay here. Your still all loopy from the drugs."she said. "Fine! But when you get back your gonna have to baby sit me!" "Don't worry. The doctor is gonna take good care of you." she whispered. "Heeeheee, Yay!" "Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww! Why must you put these images in my head!" He complained. I shot him a glare and sighed as they left. Amanda's words started to make sense cause I felt trippy. I trailed upstairs and put in spider-man to take my mind off of the mission. While the ads played through I retrieved some laffy taffy, lemonheads, and a coke. The movie finally started so I settled down on the couch and kicked my feet up. Spidey was about half way through beating up some goblin when Owen ran through the door. "Mike, get your ass off the couch now!" he demanded. "Dude, whats wrong! Wheres Amanda!?" "Evil-gramps got her!" He wheezed. "What! Where did they take her!" "Some old warehouse. Go get her!" He shouted. "Wait look out!" He yelled. I turned around. "Where! Arggg!" I looked back at Owen and he was holding a wood bat. He took off his mask. "Connor?" "Yep, Miss me?" he joked. "What did you do with Owen and Amand-arrggg" My vision blurred and I konked out.


End file.
